Boy's night out
by DeansDevil
Summary: "You want to play strip pool with Neal and Jefferson, how are you even gonna play? you only have one hand."


**A/N: Reposting this because something messed up and there was loads of numbers discombobulating the fic. hope it's better now and people can enjoy it properly :D**

The curve of Killian's lips as he suggested his idea made David nervous, of all the things the Pirate had ever come up with, this had to be the most ridiculous. "You want to play strip pool with Neal and Jefferson, how are you even gonna play? you only have one hand."

Killian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around David. "You've obviously forgotten all the things I can do with just one hand." David grinned into his Pirates neck, his lips brushing against his pulse. "Okay, fine. What are the rules of the game?"

"That's another game lost Charming, time to lose the boxers." Jefferson said as he sunk the black ball.

David looked around at the three other men who were still mostly clothed, his eyes finally landing on Killian's smirking face. "No! I think that's enough now, I know I lost but there is no way that I'm standing in here naked."

Jefferson and Neal both laughed at David's outburst, their amusement only increasing as the Prince blushed. "Come on love, rules are rules, the underwear has to go."

David stared at Killian pleading with his eyes that his lover not embarrass him any further. "Killian, please." He whispered.

Killian brought David in close and whispered into his ear. "You have my word that they won't touch you, unless of course you want them too." Killian's lips brushed over the other mans temple as his hand and hook slid into the waistband of David's boxers. "You're so perfect, I want them to see what's mine." After brushing a quick kiss to his Prince's lips, he turned him around to the other men.

Neal and Jefferson both gasped as they took in the sight in front of them, Hook pressed flush against David's back, while the Prince stood in all his naked glory, cock hard and flushed just from the Pirate's words.

"Well," Killian said, breaking the silence. "since I only lost my coat, I'm announcing myself as the winner. Now I just need to claim my prize." Two sets of eyes turned to him as he felt David tense against him, the Pirate smiled devilishly as his mouth latched onto David's throat, his teeth lightly scrapping over the already flushed skin.

David moaned, his head falling back onto Killian's shoulder, granting his Pirate better access. "That's right love, let them see exactly what I do to you."

Killian trailed his hand down David's chest, grinning wickedly when he heard the Prince's breath hitch as his nails scraped over a sensitive nipple. "Look at you." Killian whispered, "So beautiful and all mine..."

Please... Killian." David groaned when the Pirate's hand come to a stop just above where he so desperately wanted it.

"How about we show these two just how good you can be?"

David nodded, stepping out of Killian's hold as the Pirate nudged him towards the pool table, placing a firm hand on his back to bend him over it. "Gonna take my time, open you up nice and slow, make you beg for my cock..." Killian trailed off when David's loud moan filled the bar, he turned his head from his Prince when he heard whispering coming from the two other men with them and let out a groan of his own when he saw Neal's hands working to undo the buttons of Jefferson's pants.

"Killian!" David whined, bringing his attention straight back to where it should be.

"Shhh love, I've got you." He replied softly as he pulled a bottle of lube from his trouser pocket and flicked the lid open. "By the end of the night you'll only remember how to scream my name."

True to his word Killian started out at a snails pace, only pushing in with one slick finger, slowly sliding it in and out of his Prince. While David moaned and begged for him to add more fingers and to go faster, harder. But the more he begged the slower Killian went, after a while he added a second finger, then finally a third. "You ready for another?" He asked, as his eyes took in a sweat soaked and panting Prince Charming.

"Killian please, I'm ready, please. Just fuck me!" David begged, earning a chuckle from the man behind him.

Killian completely ignored him and continued speaking. "Have you ever wondered what it would feel like with my whole hand inside you? Stretching you wide open, my fist fucking you hard. I bet I could get you to cum just from that, would you like that love?"

David moaned and nodded as he pushed back onto Killian's fingers. "But not today, today I think you've waited long enough for my cock."

The Prince didn't even have time to mourn the loss of Killian's fingers before they were being replaced by what he really wanted, Killian's hard length sliding into him inch by glorious inch. "Oh God! Killian please, I'm so close already..." David cried, his head turning to the side to watch Neal and Jefferson jerking each other off at the sight before them.

Killian set up a fast pace, thrusting hard inside of David, striking his prostate with every move. "Let go love, let them see how bad you want it "

All it took was another sharp thrust and Killian brushing his fingers over David's leaking cock and the Prince's mouth fell open in a silent scream, his body shuddering as shot his load against the pool table, followed a few seconds later by his Pirate.

As David began to come down the most intense orgasm he'd had in a while, he heard Neal and Jefferson moaning in unison as they both hit their peak and came over each others hands. David looked back over his shoulder at Killian, and took in the sated grin on his face. " Okay, maybe sometimes you do have good idea's. " he murmured.

Killian's grin grew wider as he leant down to press a kiss to David's shoulder. "Does that mean we can do this again sometime?" He asked.

David thought about it for a few seconds before returning his grin with one of his own. "What makes you think you'll win again?"

Killian chuckled before whispering for only his Prince to hear. "If I thought they had any chance of winning I never would've suggested it, besides a little cheating never hurt anyone did it?"

David laughed loud drawing the other two men's attention. "You are such a Pirate." He said as he stood, his smile turning into a grimace. "I need to get cleaned up and then I think we should start the game over again."

Killian's eyes widened in shock at what David was suggesting.

"And this time no cheating, I want the chance to beat you fair and square."

As David turned to head to the bathroom, clothes on hand, he heard Killian turn to Neal and Jefferson and say. "Alright boys, who's up for another game?"

**Review? Maybe :)**


End file.
